The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor light emitting device.
A light emitting diode contains a light emitting material that emits light using electric energy by converting energy generated due to the recombination of electrons and electron holes into light. Such light emitting diodes are currently in widespread use as lighting elements, display devices, and light sources, and are undergoing rapid development.
In particular, with the commercialization of apparatuses such as cellular phone keypads, turn signal lamps, camera flashes, and the like, gallium nitride (GaN)-based light emitting diodes are undergoing rapid development. Additionally, new uses and applications for GaN-based light emitting diodes are being introduced, including use in general lighting devices. Applications and products using light emitting diodes are further expanding to applications in which high output and high efficiency are needed, such as in large scale TV backlight units, vehicle headlamps, general lighting devices, and the like. Therefore, methods for improving light extraction efficiency of light emitting devices employed for uses such as those described above are needed.